<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love The Way You Lie by sky2sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705659">Love The Way You Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky2sea/pseuds/sky2sea'>sky2sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fics based on songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Based on a song, M/M, Sad Ending, welcome to my really really crappy and short one shot, you don't know how long live i've been wanting to write something based off of this song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky2sea/pseuds/sky2sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the most perfect relationship, destined to be destroyed. Junki loved him, and so did Keigo, but something went wrong along the way and it all fell apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kono Junki/Sato Keigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fics based on songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love The Way You Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of Eminem and Rihanna's "Love The Way You Lie"</p><p>Playlist:<br/>Eminem, Rihanna - Love The Way You Lie<br/>Astrid S - Hurts So Good<br/>The Weeknd - Heartless<br/>Lewis Capaldi - Bruises<br/>P!nk - What About Us</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jesus, fuck! Fuck you!" Junki screams at the top of his lungs, throat feeling the all too familiar burn from having the same exact arguments for weeks, no <em>months</em> on end. It's a miracle his neighbors have never checked in on them yet, but from the sound of it he wouldn't want to get in the middle of these kinds of arguments either. It hurt to breathe, to swallow as he desperately tried to calm down but to no avail. Black spots invaded his vision as his fists are pounding on the other's chest, punches getting weaker by the minute as sobs wrack his whole body. The blonde-haired man stands there, silent at every punch from the older. And he deserved it, every bruise that soon appeared on his body, every nail scratch that were put there by Junki - no, not out of lust, love or passion, but out of pure rage. The sickening part though, was that Keigo <em>loved it</em>. Call him a sadist, but Keigo loves the pain. Maybe there was something rueful of him to keep dripping little drops of gasoline on each argument, compliment to Junki's fiery burning passion. He loved to watch it ignite up in flames, the fire licking every inch of his body. He loved the rise it got out of Junki, loved how much he got hurt by the painful words spewing from Junki's not-so-pure lips anymore.</p><p>He watches as Junki breaks down, and somewhere deep inside him he breaks down too. Somewhere inside Keigo, he wishes for things to be different, for his love to not have gone haywire like the way it was going right now. Except it's stuck so deep that he cannot feel it. There was no way of reaching the bottomless pit of Keigo's heart anymore, no, that was long gone. </p><p>Junki's tired, tired of loving Keigo just to end up getting hurt all over again when he thought they were moving onto better days. They are always at each other's throats with harsh words, explicitly wanting to hurt the other. They shamelessly jab at each other's weaknesses, only to be found in the same bed an hour later, leaving dents in the walls. </p><p>Junki hates it. He hates they way Keigo belittles him, always slipping in a seemingly harmless comment to others throughout the day, but Junki knows. He can see right through Keigo as he lies straight through his teeth to their friends' faces. The snide remarks when Junki trips up, even in just the slightest way, or the way the blonde-haired one sometimes just completely ignores him. He hates the way that he knows what's going on with Keigo, hates the way that he can't be better for him. Hates the way he comes home late at night, eyes hazy and lips reddened, bruised. Hates the way he sometimes stumbles inside their house giddy, a smile playing on his lips until he catches Junki's eyes, igniting a fire inside of him. He hates that he doesn't know what went wrong, or <em>where</em> it went wrong. </p><p>But he especially hates that he still loves Keigo with all his heart and soul, despite the toxic relationship that eats him from the inside out every day. And, shit, he wants to fight harder for his relationship, for Keigo, even if that bastard made him cry every single day.</p><p>"Fuck me? Get a grip on yourself, Kono Junki," the younger snarls, finally putting his skin at ease as he roughly grabs Junki's wrists and held them tightly together, bruises now appearing on Junki instead. He stares into the older's eyes, wondering where they went wrong too.</p><p>Keigo had loved to watch the older. No, not like that. It simply put a smile on his face as he gazed across the lunchroom, or the hallway, or sometimes even in class (if he was lucky to be in the same class) and spotted the black-haired one smile, mouth so wide he would catch flies as he lets out a belly laugh. And he was content with that, sneaking quick peaks at the one who has now captured his mind and heart, from day's in to day's out. He's probably looked at him so many times that he has now engrained the image of the older into his mind, and could draw him without even looking at his muse. Subconsciously, Keigo started to stop in front of the mirror, neatly fixing his bangs on his forehead before he left for school. Soon, it was making sure that his school uniform's tie was pulled up closer to his neck, neatly sitting just under his Adam's apple. </p><p>And when Keigo finally got to meet the boy who took up every corner of his mind of every second of every day, well, for someone who seemed to know and love the older that much, words escaped him. The older found it cute as Keigo stumbled over his words, blushing furiously. From that day forward, a beautiful friendship blossomed between the two. They were always together, somehow their names always popping up in each other's sentences. It was only right that they started to date after a year of mutual pining, crushes only unknown to each other as their friends teased them. Keigo lived for every date they went on, every bill they fought over who would get to pay, and every night they stayed up till dawn and just talked to each other on the phone with Keigo being ridiculously cliché as he laid on his stomach, feet twisted together in the air. Every night, he longed to hold Junki in his arms, until he finally could when they moved in together. The moment his arms wrapped around the older, he wished that they would stay like that forever.</p><p>But now, all of that is gone.</p><p>It wasn't all at once, no. It came slowly at first, falling out of love. Or maybe it wasn't falling out of love, but falling <em>too deep</em> in love. At this rate, everything was passion; vulnerable feelings so tightly entangled in their relationship that there was no choice but having someone end up hurt over even the littlest of things. They shared everything together, knew every little secret, and bonded over the silly things. </p><p>Keigo could never think straight when it came to Junki - that's what got him in trouble. Reality became twisted, actions based on perception rather than real life. It was for him, all of it was for him, and Junki just didn't understand. He could never understand, not when Keigo didn’t tell him. But that was Keigo's secret to keep, for his ears to hear only, for his mind to be reeling over only.</p><p>Junki felt a knife was coming for his throat, breathing ragged as he stared back at his lover. Even now, staring back into the emotionless eyes, Junki was helplessly in love. He knew what they had was real, ready to do what ever it takes to bring back that first day together, to keep the love going. <em>Was it one sided now?</em> Junki wonders, eyes flitting back and forth between the other's empty ones.</p><p>"Hmm, so puny. Baby, I'm the only one that can handle you, that can ever love you," the younger stalked him like a predator. </p><p>Suddenly, Junki musters up the courage to jerk his hands away from the strong grip. He caught the blond-haired male off guard, easily escaping his grasp as he hissed, now bent over as he inspects the bruises. </p><p>"You, loving me? That's the best lie you've told me so far I almost believed it," Junki huffs, voice broken. "Well, if you love me, damn, I fucking hate you."</p><p>Junki storms out of the room, hastily closing in on the door to the outside world until his body is slammed against the wall, paintings swinging hazardously from the sheer force. Junki sucks in a deep breath.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going, huh?" Keigo screams, spit flying from his mouth. Keigo's mad, mad that every single time they argue, his lover tries to run away from him. Junki is a breathe of fresh air, and Keigo is hopelessly addicted, dying slowly everyday until he can finally see Junki again. It hurts him to know that he was the one who broke him.</p><p>"This isn't normal, Keigo," Junki breathes out as the other rested their foreheads together, eyes closing. Keigo groans, knowing he's fucked up but can't help but to stop the spiral. Just yesterday, it was perfect for the first time in a long time between them. He thought they were going someplace great together, hoped that they were finally turning over a new stone. Sometimes, hope isn’t everything.</p><p>"I know, love," Keigo repeats, repeats the words so much until his voice breaks down as he's crying on Junki's shoulder. His hands gripped Junki so tight, afraid that he would leave, leave him and never look back. He's afraid of someone better coming along, afraid of everything he is doing right now but he can't stop. He only pulls back when he hears a whine, realizing how hard his grip was, somehow not even remembering what he did only moments earlier where he gripped Junki's wrists just as tightly.</p><p>The bruises, there was something beautiful in the blossoming red and blue that made Keigo's heart skip a beat. Junki whimpers again as the younger reaches out a delicate finger to touch him, internally hurting as his emotions wreak havoc in his mind. </p><p>Whenever Keigo used to touch him, Junki would whine also, but in a different way. He <em>wished</em> for Keigo to touch him, encouraged it. </p><p>It was their first time together, both so young and in love. Hot breath mingled together, throats closing from the immense passion in the room. Keigo's breath caught in his throat as pulled away, gazing down at Junki, a finger trailing delicately along his collarbone. His mind was hazy, stomach full of butterflies even after months of dating, and years of friendship. Chills went up his spine as he felt Junki reach out to touch his jawline, fingers trailing up to his ear as he cradled his lovers face in his hands. </p><p>Now, as Keigo reaches out to touch Junki, the other sinks as far as he can into the wall, hoping it would open and swallow him whole. </p><p>"God, Junki," Keigo huffs, a fist suddenly right next to his head. There's a dent in the wall. </p><p>It was suffocating, being with Keigo. </p><p>Soon, they're back at it, spitting venom at each other. If words could kill, man, they'd both be dead six feet under ages ago. </p><p>"Can't you see you're fucking with my head, you sadistic prick?" Junki screeched, back still flush against the wall. "Can't you just leave for once? Or finally let me?"</p><p>His words hang in the air, a heavy weight. It's not the first time that they've yelled this at each other, one begging the other to go their separate ways, just to end right back into each other's arms. Tears streak his face, salt entering his mouth but not nearly as disgusting as the crude words they've been saying back and forth already. He has a headache. He feels like his brain is going to explode, blood pounding against his skin. Keigo can see the veins sticking out of Junki's forehead and neck, easy from his stance still inches away from Junki's face. </p><p>He loves him. He misses him. But oh, how much Junki wants to just burn this bridge now, how much he wants to turn back time and have never met the cruel Sato Keigo. He knows there is no going back to the beginning. How the hell did he lose the most perfect relationship?</p><p>Eyes burning, the younger steps back slowly, watching as Junki takes a hint and leaves. Before he goes, he speaks a sentence that Junki has been waiting to hear for months.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Now, it's just another lie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>